<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon by SpiritsShackled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588715">Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled'>SpiritsShackled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times of Day [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Blood, Boneless wings, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Hiking, Hope you're having a good day, I watched a 24 minute video multiple times for accuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Knives, Light Angst, Lunch, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Murder Mystery, OC Male characters - Freeform, Pizza, Rick and TC finally get some lines, Secrets, Shirtless, Showers, Teasing, Toasting with rings, Trees, Wet Clothing, mention of injury, mention of murder, watching a movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fine, until it isn't. Then it's fine once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times of Day [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time to get up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas awoke to Gordon gently poking his side. He decided to ignore it, thinking he was just sleeping in an awkward position and not giving his boyfriend enough space. The poking turned into lightly shaking his shoulder. Shrugging, Thomas tried to make it look like he was still asleep, knowing that Gordon couldn’t tell the difference between his fake and real slumber.</p><p>“I know you’re awake Tommy.” Gordon stated.</p><p>Thomas opened his eyes, “I thought you couldn’t tell the difference.”</p><p>“Three months ago I couldn’t, but given that you were told to keep activities to a smaller amount for a while so you didn’t reopen the wound on your leg, I started to notice that you would always be asleep when it was your turn to do certain chores. Chores, that I know for a fact you hate doing. If you didn’t do that every time, I wouldn’t have caught on.”</p><p>Thomas sighed, “I played myself there didn’t I?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes you did. I was wondering how long you’d keep doing it for. As long as you could get away with apparently.”</p><p>“Does this mean I owe you three months of laundry?” Thomas whined.</p><p>Gordon rolled his eyes and turned to leave the bed. Arms around his waist stopped him.</p><p>“I have work in a couple hours.” Thomas pressed his face into his side, “And you have to meet a client in the same amount of time.”</p><p>Thomas huffed into his side, tightening his grip on Gordon’s waist.</p><p>“Thomas, it’s already eleven.”</p><p>Another huff.</p><p>“I need to shower. Come on.”</p><p>A whine.</p><p>Gordon sighed, “Fine. You can join me.”</p><p>Thomas let go and got out of the bed in one fluid motion, now eager to be awake. Gordon laughed, getting up at a slower pace.</p><p>“Of course you’d jump at the chance of seeing me naked.”</p><p>“Who wouldn’t jump at the chance of seeing a handsome man naked?” Thomas responded.</p><p>Gordon blushed, it was faint, but Thomas knew to look for the slight colour change. Both made it to the En-suite bathroom. It was much larger than the one at Gordon’s.</p><p>“Why does everything have to be so fancy?” Gordon voiced aloud.</p><p>“Because it’s furnished for a rich man to impress his rich guests.”</p><p>Gordon nodded, “Guess that makes sense.”</p><p>“Makes our cheap wash products look really out of place.”</p><p>Gordon smiled before pulling his t-shirt over his head, “Enjoying the view?”</p><p>Thomas blushed slightly before averting his eyes “Maybe.”</p><p>Gordon finished stripping off his clothes, unamused that Thomas hadn’t even removed his boxers. His boyfriend noticed him looking and removed the offending underwear. Winking while he did it. Gordon took the liberty of having a quick glance as he walked past to turn on the shower. He held his hand under the torrent as it heated up before stepping under.</p><p>“You joining me or not?”</p><p>Gordon blinked and Thomas was in front of him with his arms around his shoulders. He grinned, moving his arms so his arms sat on Thomas’ hips.</p><p>“Of course I am” Thomas stated, before pressing his lips to Gordon’s.</p><p>The kiss was tender but short, due to the fact that both had water running into their eyes.</p><p>“Are we using the same shower gel? Or…” Thomas started.</p><p>A finger covered his lips to shush him. Gordon kept it there while he reached behind his back to grab a shower gel. He grabbed one of the bottles, bringing it up to their joint field of vision to the right. </p><p>“Thomas, we’re using coconut and honey.” Gordon sounded too serious for the situation.</p><p>“I have no problems with that.” Thomas dropped his arms to cup his hands in front of Gordon, “Can I have some gel then.”</p><p>Gordon rolled his eyes, “Clearly. Or you’d smell terrible.”</p><p>“Oh come on, I wouldn’t smell that bad.”</p><p>While squeezing the gel out of the bottle, Gordon rolled his eyes, “Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>Rubbing Gordon’s shoulders, Thomas huffed. He moved to create circles on Gordon’s back after giving him another kiss. Once his hands reached the lower back, they stayed there. Gordon squeezed some gel out onto his own hand before putting the bottle back behind him. He repeated the washing motions that Thomas had done, except he slid his right hand up to his nape so he could pull Thomas in for another kiss.</p><p>“Are you sure we have to get out?” Thomas whined.</p><p>“Unfortunately we’re both adults who know that they have adult things to do.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to be an adult?”</p><p>“Then this relationship has taken a large turn.” Gordon stated.</p><p>Thomas turned off the water, “I suppose we should get dressed then.”</p><p>Removing his hands was Gordon’s show of agreement. Reluctantly Thomas mirrored his movements and stepped out of the shower. He struck a pose when he arrived next to the towels, leaving Gordon to roll his eyes. Which led to him getting a towel thrown in his face after failing to catch it. Irritated, Gordon removed the towel and started drying himself with it.</p><p>“Did you honestly have to throw it?”</p><p>“Of course I did. Honestly Gordy, you’d be more concerned if I didn’t throw it.”</p><p>“Suppose you’re right there.” Gordon paused, “Tommy.” </p><p>Nothing more was said until both reached the bedroom once more. Gordon went straight for the wardrobe, abandoning his towel on the bed. Opening the wardrobe, he took a moment to take stock of the way their shirts merged in a rainbow order. The only suit he had brought hung to the right, the grey fabric seemingly out of place amongst the other bright colours.</p><p>“What shirt do you want?”</p><p>Thomas shrugged, “I don’t know. Surprise me.”</p><p>Gordon nodded before turning back to the rainbow array of shirts. He absentmindedly ran his fingers along the wooden hangers until he reached a one that held a midnight blue shirt. Pulling it out, he sighed, of course it had a palm tree pattern across the fabric. At least it wasn’t just palm trees, there were stars as well. </p><p>“Oh! I’d forgotten I had that shirt!” Thomas called from across the room.</p><p>“Well you can wear it today then.” Gordon stated before tossing the shirt across the room.</p><p>Thomas caught it, “Well you picked it. So I’d wear it anyway.”</p><p>“Do you care about what I think that much?” Gordon asked, turning to grab his suit from the wardrobe so Thomas wouldn’t see the noticeable colour change on his cheeks.</p><p>“Of course I do.” Thomas appeared next to him.</p><p>Gordon half jumped, “Don’t do that!”</p><p>“Do what? Tell you that your opinion matters?”</p><p>“No, just appearing next to me.” Gordon looked at him.</p><p>“Sorry. I just came over to return the favour of choosing a shirt.” </p><p>Thomas kissed Gordon’s cheek as he skimmed the various colours hanging up. Eventually he decided on a shirt that was mainly black, but had various types of white stars scattered across it.</p><p>“Here.” Thomas handed the shirt to Gordon.</p><p>“Thank you. Saves me having to find a shirt that’s actually mine.”</p><p>“Always happy to help.” Thomas grabbed a pair of shorts before walking back to where he’d put his shirt down.</p><p>“Tommy!” Gordon threw a pair of underwear at Thomas and watched as they hit him in the face before laughing.</p><p>“Jokes on you!” Thomas pulled the underwear off his face, “I needed a pair anyway!”</p><p>“Doesn’t make it any less funny.”</p><p>Both went back to focusing on getting dressed. Neither could help stealing glances at the other. When it was time for grabbing socks, Thomas quickly jumped in and nabbed a pair of his first. Then sat on the bed and chuckled as he watched Gordon try to find a matching pair.</p><p>“And this is why you should pair up your socks.”</p><p>Gordon glared at him, “I am aware.”</p><p>“Why don’t you pair them up when we sought the laundry out?”</p><p>“For the last three months it’s practically been me doing all the laundry so what is this ‘we’ you’re talking about?” Gordon finally held up a matching pair of black socks.</p><p>“Okay. I deserved that.”</p><p>Gordon briskly stepped over to the bed and sat down next to Thomas, “Yes. Yes you did.”</p><p>“So what are we having for lunch?”</p><p>“Sandwiches? Some crackers maybe? I know you have between seven to ten boxes at any given time.” </p><p>“Because they taste nice.” Thomas said.</p><p>“Because they taste nice.” Gordon repeated.</p><p>Standing up, Thomas beckoned to make sure Gordon would follow. He received an eye roll in response and Gordon grabbing his hand which he was beckoning with. Thomas was confused for long enough to allow Gordon to place a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.</p><p>“Are you coming or not?” Gordon called from the hallway.</p><p>That sparked Thomas into moment, he put the towels in the bathroom on the towel rack before following Gordon out of the room. Sliding a bit on the wooden floor due to his socks. Then falling down the last three stairs, resulting in a large thud.</p><p>“Are you okay!?” Came from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah!” Thomas responded, “I just… got into an argument with the stairs?”</p><p>“An argument with the stairs?” Even from where he was, Thomas could tell Gordon was struggling to not laugh at his stupid excuse.</p><p>“Yes. I believe that the stairs won.”</p><p>“How do you lose an argument with an inanimate object?” Some amusement was starting to seep into Gordon’s voice.</p><p>“Come on! Don’t expect me to explain that!” Thomas retorted as he stood up.</p><p>Gordon said nothing more until Thomas reached the kitchen, “Do you want to just be lazy and have cereal for lunch?”</p><p>Thomas shrugged, “We can if you want. I thought you were supposed to be the grownup of the two of us.” </p><p>“I am. I’m being a grownup and deciding that I can’t be bothered to make lunch.”</p><p>“Well I do have cornflakes.”</p><p>“And milk.”</p><p>“And spoons.”</p><p>“And bowls.”</p><p>“We’re using bowls Gordy? I thought we were just making a pile on the counter and pouring milk over it before trying to eat said pile with spoons.” Thomas stated.</p><p>“Well I was expecting you to say bowls instead of spoons, but no. You had to completely derail that train.”</p><p>“Derail that train?” Thomas repeated. </p><p>“I don’t know anymore.”</p><p>“Were you going for train of thought but I derailed it?”</p><p>“I guess.” Gordon responded.</p><p>Shrugging, Thomas opened the cabinet that held the bowls. Unsurprisingly the bowls he pulled out had palm trees on them. He placed the bowls on the counter, then pulled out the drawer that had the cutlery in. Gordon felt safe knowing that none of the cutlery had palm trees on it so he busied himself pouring the cornflakes into the bowls.</p><p>Thomas poked his back, “What is it?”</p><p>“These spoons are fine. Aren’t they?” He held two spoons in front of both of them.</p><p>Gordon looked down, the spoons had palm trees imprinted in the handles, “I swear, if you brought palm tree imprinted cutlery just to annoy me, I will leave right now.”</p><p>Thomas looked concerned, “No. I… found them from a while ago… in the back of the drawer?”</p><p>“You do know I have searched all of your drawers.”</p><p>“No. Actually I didn’t. Why were you searching my drawers?”</p><p>Gordon hesitated for a moment, clearly flustered. “To check for this type of cutlery.”</p><p>“Sure.” Thomas said, clearly unconvinced.</p><p>To avoid any more awkward conversation, Thomas grabbed the milk from the fridge. He poured it into the two bowls. When he returned from putting the milk back in the fridge, Gordon was sitting on one of the stools at the counter. Obviously thinking about something. Thomas didn’t push, knowing that if it was important, Gordon would tell him. Silence reigned, only broken by the clink of the metal spoons hitting the ceramic bowls.</p><p>“So got any cases today?” Thomas asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>“You know the murders that’ve been in the news recently?”</p><p>Thomas nodded, “Yeah. Three men wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. They’re all linked by one thing...” Gordon stated solemnly.</p><p>“They all had some attraction to men.” Thomas finished.</p><p>Gordon looked straight at Thomas, “Now we don’t know if that’s got anything to do with their murders, but…”</p><p>“But you want me to be careful.” </p><p>Gordon put his spoon down and reached for Thomas’ left hand. Thomas met him in the middle, intertwining their fingers gently. “Yes.”</p><p>“Hey.” Thomas said softly, “My client today is a small store owner who just wants to know where his partner keeps disappearing off to. Very small chance that this could go wrong.”</p><p>“But this is you that we’re talking about. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.”</p><p>“If you want me to be careful, I’ll be careful.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Gordon sounded relived.</p><p>Thomas waited for a moment, “It’s your turn to do the washing up.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Gordon grabbed both bowls and spoons before walking over to the sink. While waiting for it to fill up, he added some washing up liquid. After the water had reached a high enough point the tap was turned off. Gordon absentmindedly stared washing the bowls. Arms encircled his waist just as he placed the first bowl on the drying rack. A chin also came to rest on his shoulder. Thomas spoke just as he finished the second bowl.</p><p>“You’ll be careful too. Right? Given that you’re investigating the murders.”</p><p>“Of course.” Gordon responded quickly.</p><p>Thomas squeezed a little tighter, “I’m serious. You’re closer to danger then I am.”</p><p>Gordon hesitated for a moment, “I know… and I wish I could promise you with more certainty that I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Nothing was said until the washing up was finished and the sink was draining.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Gordon responded as Thomas let go of him so he could dry his hands.</p><p>“Kiss goodbye?”</p><p>Gordon placed both hands on Thomas’ cheeks, “You didn’t have to ask.”</p><p>Thomas moved forward so that they could press their lips together before pulling away. Gordon dropped his hands to Thomas’ shoulders; he wrapped him in a tight hug for a few moments before letting go.</p><p>“Have a good day.” Thomas said as Gordon walked towards the front door to put his shoes on.</p><p>“You too.” Gordon smiled at him, “Now go find Higgins so that you’re not late to meet your client.”</p><p>“Yeah, I should probably do that.” Thomas responded as he watched Gordon walk out the door.</p><p>He blew Gordon a kiss as the door shut, then went to find the notes he’d made about the client, knowing that he needed to meet with Higgins shortly. The notes were quite short given the small amount of information he’d been given over the phone. Luckily the case seemed simple. </p><p>Grabbing his shoes, Thomas sat on the sofa to put them on. One final look around the house made sure nothing was forgotten. Checking for any dogs running on the grass, Thomas quickly strode towards the main house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Case opened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting the client doesn't quite go to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you finally decided to show up.” Higgins said as Thomas walked into the office.</p><p>“Come on Higgins. I’m like five minutes late at best.”</p><p>“Seven and a half minutes late actually Magnum.”</p><p>Thomas shrugged, “Still under ten minutes.”</p><p>“Well lets work on getting that down to under five shall we?” Higgins stated sarcastically.</p><p>“No promises.”</p><p>Higgins rolled her eyes, “Let’s just get to the case.”</p><p>“Right.” Thomas paused to read his notes, “The clients name is Flint Rutter. Small shop owner. Simply wants to know where his partner goes too every day after he leaves at two. Just surveillance.”</p><p>“Looking at your track record, the partner will be a serial killer and you’ll end up in the hospital.”</p><p>“Or… his partner could be giving food to the local homeless shelter.”</p><p>“Or they could be searching for their next victim. Magnum, you can’t just assume that nothing is off when a P.I has been hired.” Higgins quipped.</p><p>“Flint trusts his partner; they’ve been together for two years and they opened a shop together a couple of months ago.” </p><p>“Then why hire you?” Asked Higgins, looking confused.</p><p>“He’s worried due to the murders of the three men recently.”</p><p>“So we’re putting a man’s mind to rest about his partner’s safety.”</p><p>“Pretty much.” Thomas responded.</p><p>Higgins stood up, closing her laptop as she did. “Well let’s get going then, shall we?”</p><p>Both started towards the journey to the front door. Thomas kept thinking about what Gordon had admitted earlier, about searching his drawers. Why would he have reason to do that?</p><p>“It’s a left turn to get to the door Magnum.” Higgins voice broke his concentration. </p><p>“Oh, Right.”</p><p>She searched his face, “Is everything alright? You seem distracted.”</p><p>“Yeah. Just something Gordon said.” Thomas stated offhandedly. </p><p>Higgins paused to think, “He’s working on the triple murder case. Isn’t he?” When Thomas looked away, she continued “Of course he is.”</p><p>“It’s not that.”</p><p>“Then what’s upsetting you? You two didn’t fight, did you?”</p><p>“No! No it’s not that, it’s…” Thomas stopped.</p><p>Higgins looked concerned, “It’s what?”</p><p>“It’s…” Thomas cut himself off, “Never mind, it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Higgins pushed.</p><p>“Yes, just drop it. Please.” Thomas begged.</p><p>Higgins narrowed her eyes, “Fine.”</p><p>Awkward silence enveloped the pair, broken by the steps they were both taking. It continued as they got into the car and started driving. No attempts were made to start conversation as the air swished by on the journey. Eventually Thomas pulled into the car park for the store and turned the engine off.</p><p>“Gordon said he searched through my drawers.” Thomas blurted out.</p><p>“Did he give a reason why?”</p><p>“He looked really flustered when I asked. Said something about searching for palm tree cutlery, it sounded like he came up with it on the spot.”</p><p>Higgins looked sympathetic, “Maybe he was embarrassed. After all, you have palm tree memorabilia all over the house and you’ve been basically taunting him with them.”</p><p>“Oh! I hadn’t considered that.” Thomas said, looking relived. </p><p>“Good to put your mind to rest. Now can we meet the client?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Thomas started towards the doors of the store.  As they stepped inside, Flint nodded from the till as he spoke to his partner. To avoid suspicion, both decided to wander the art store. Each object was segmented into the colours and styles that it came in. Vases with palm trees in various shades sat in one corner. Shells with various swirls, shapes and symbols painted on them sat nearby, accompanied by little trinket boxes covered in a myriad of textures. </p><p>The slam of a door made Thomas turn. Flint waved them over.</p><p>“Hey! Thanks for coming.”</p><p>Thomas smiled, “Well it is my job so…”</p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>“That’s fair.” Flint looked at Higgins. “This must be your partner. Higgins, right? “</p><p>Higgins nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“So that must’ve been your partner you were just talking to. Right?”</p><p>Flint smiled shyly, “Yeah. That was Adam.”</p><p>“So I understand that you want to know where he goes at two.” Higgins stated.</p><p>“Yes. It’s just because of those murders you know.” Flint’s voice broke, “I knew them; they were regulars here.” </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Thomas, patted Flint’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’s… its fine. I didn’t know them that well really. Just feels strange that I won’t be seeing them walk through the doors again.”</p><p>“Are you okay? Do you need a minute?” Higgins asked.</p><p>“No. No, it’s passed now.”</p><p>“Adam’s gone now, but it’s only half-one. Went to get lunch I take it?” Thomas queried.</p><p>“Yeah. He eats lunch with me then just… disappears for an hour or two.”</p><p>“And you have no idea where he goes at all?” Thomas continued.</p><p>“Not a clue.”</p><p>“Will he be back soon?” Higgins cut in.</p><p>Flint glanced at his watch, “Should be.”</p><p>“We’ll wander around until then in that case.” Thomas stated as he turned away.</p><p>“One more thing!” Flint called as he put a ring box on the counter.</p><p>“You want to propose to him!” Higgins exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s wonderful!” Thomas added.</p><p>“So now you know why I really don’t want him to be getting into trouble.” </p><p>Conversation over, Thomas and Higgins wandered over to the opposite corner to the one that they had been looking at before. Keyrings sat in a repurposed kitchen sink which was fitted into the counter. Some were just wooden silhouettes with soldered details. Others were complex beaded flowers or other items. A few were made of clay that had been shaped into food.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened. Adam stepped inside. He stopped in front of the counter. Small box in hand.</p><p>“Adam? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Flint, you’ve been with me through thick and thin. I live to see you smile when you look at me or when you hold my hand in yours. Waking up beside you is the only place I ever want to wake up for the rest of my life. Whatever happens, laughing or crying, fighting or dreaming; I want us to do it together.”</p><p>Flint came around the counter, hands on mouth. Adam opened the box to reveal a golden band nestled within before getting down on one knee.</p><p>“I would be happy, no, honoured if you would do me the pleasure of being my husband.”</p><p>Tears rolled down Flint’s face. There was a tense breath of hesitation. He nodded. Adam jumped up to wrap him up in a hug as Thomas and Higgins cheered. </p><p>“Don’t cry. If you cry, I’ll cry.”</p><p>Flint laughed as he futilely rubbed at his eyes, “Of course you’d propose first.”</p><p>“What do you mean propose first?”</p><p>Breaking out of the hug, Flint walked to behind the counter and picked up a ring box of his own. Adam gasped.</p><p>“So asking is pointless now. But, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Flint was hugging Adam within a second, “This is the happiest day of my life!”</p><p>Adam became serious, “I’m sorry that I’ve been leaving at two without an explanation. I was working with a jeweller to design the ring and check on the creation process.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” A few more tears fell down Flint’s face, “These are happy tears, I swear.”</p><p>Thomas came over, followed shortly by Higgins. “Congratulations!”</p><p>“Thank you!” Adam exclaimed before slapping a hand to his forehead, “I need to actually get lunch!”</p><p>“That would be useful. You should go get that!”</p><p>“The usual?” </p><p>Flint giggled, “Obviously.”</p><p>Adam kissed his cheek before half running out of the store.</p><p>“So what do I owe you?”</p><p>Thomas gestured dismissively, “Nothing. You wanted to know where Adam went and you found out. We didn’t really do anything.”  </p><p>“I must give you something.” Flint insisted.</p><p>“No. It’s fine, really.” Higgins argued.</p><p>“You came all this way, it’s only fair.” Flint stated as he bent down to look under the counter.</p><p>“Look, Flint, you really don’t have to…” Higgins continued.</p><p>“Got them!” Flint placed three keyrings on the counter. “At least let me give you these.”</p><p>Thomas looked closer, “Kitchen sinks?”</p><p>“I ordered three instead of thirty and the replacements I ordered look completely different. Given that I’ve got no use for them, you might as well take them.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Higgins took one and handed the others to Thomas.</p><p>Once again the door opened. A man with bloodshot eyes and a slouched back wandered in. He looked exactly like the most recent victim on the news except for the fact that he had a birthmark on his cheek.</p><p>“Nick?” Flint looked shocked, “I thought you were… the police said you were dead. It was on the news.”</p><p>Nick sniffed, “I know. I just finished talking to a detective. Neil must’ve picked up my wallet that day. I sent him to get the shopping that I normally got.” Nick started crying, “He never came back. It’s my fault. I bet whoever killed him meant to kill me. And now he’s dead. My twin is dead. I have no idea what to do now.” </p><p>After a tense second, Flint rushed towards Nick and dragged him into a hug as he shook with sobs. Higgins and Thomas were left standing by the counter as they decided what to do. </p><p>“Should we comfort him or…” Higgins whispered.</p><p>Thomas moved forward until he was standing next to Nick and Flint. He began to rub circles on Nick’s back while Flint held him through the sobs. Higgins walked through the door to the back, returning with a cup of water. Flint loosened his grip so Nick could grasp it and drink a few small gulps.</p><p>“What’s going on? Nick!?”</p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Adam, who was now holding a carrier bag with a shocked expression on his face and looking slightly paler.</p><p>“My twin is dead! That’s what’s going on!” Nick snapped before sobbing again.</p><p>Adam’s nostrils flared for a moment and he pressed his lips together before looking upset.</p><p>“Nick just finished talking to the police. He’s a little upset.” Flint explained.</p><p>“A little is an understatement.” Thomas muttered.</p><p>After placing the bag down on the counter, Adam put an arm around both Nick and Flint. Higgins took this as a cue for Thomas and her to leave. Neither saying anything until they drove off.</p><p>“Well, that was unusual.” Thomas voiced.</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“There was something off with Adam.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Higgins queried.</p><p>“Well for starters he looked shocked.”</p><p>“That’s not that surprising Magnum, given the circumstances.”</p><p>“It wasn’t I’m surprised that you’re crying shocked. It was I’m surprised that you’re alive shocked. Didn’t you notice that he went pale when he saw Nick?” Thomas pointed out. </p><p>“Now that you mention it, he did.” </p><p>“And then after Nick spoke he looked angry for just a second.”</p><p>“Like he was annoyed that he was alive.” Higgins continued.</p><p>“Not to mention when he proposed he straight away gave an answer to where he’d been disappearing to. Something just seems off.”</p><p>“I agree.” Higgins paused, “Do jewellers even let you check up for an hour or two every day?” </p><p>“No. You’ll have the initial design meeting and maybe a couple more to really get the design down, but not every day. Then they’d call you when the ring is ready.”</p><p>Higgins quirked an eyebrow, “You seem to know a lot about engagement rings. Anything that you’re not telling me?”</p><p>“I’ve been engaged before.” Thomas stated, “And you know that.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Higgins was clearly trying to change the topic, “You’re right. The ring story doesn’t add up.”</p><p>“Either way, we should call Gordon and tell him our ideas.”</p><p>“So we’re staying on the good side of the law today?”</p><p>“Given that I wasn’t planning on annoying my boyfriend, yes.” Thomas responded.</p><p>After a while they pulled into the driveway. Higgins got out first and blocked the door to the main house. Thomas looked at her, confused, before trying to push past. A hand on his chest stopped him.</p><p>“Are you sure you have nothing else to tell me about you and Gordon?” Higgins questioned, concerned.</p><p>“If there was something going on in our relationship, I’d be aware of it.”</p><p>“Well you’ve been dating a year Magnum.” Higgins grinned slyly, “Experts say that between one and two years is the sweet spot for proposals.”</p><p>“Higgins! We haven’t even moved in together!” Thomas exclaimed.  </p><p>“So?” Higgins teased.</p><p>“Can we just get back to the case please?”</p><p>Higgins looked disappointed as she opened the door. “Fine.”</p><p>“There’s a bet running on when we’re going to get engaged isn’t there?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Thomas smirked, “You bet on one year didn’t you?”</p><p>Higgins sighed, “Yes. Yes I did.”</p><p>“I’m telling Gordon that.”</p><p>Thomas received a punch to his shoulder, “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>The conversation was over before they were halfway to the office, which gave Thomas time to think about the case. Adam was hiding something, but what? He was shocked when he saw Nick. Then again he looked angered afterwards. What if Nick was right? What if he was the target and the culprit had killed the wrong twin?</p><p>When the pair reached the office, Higgins sat on her chair and opened her laptop. Thomas opted to pace the room instead. Repeatedly moving back and forth across the floor in front of the desk.</p><p>“Do you have to pace, Magnum?”  </p><p>“Yes actually. Moving around helps me think.”</p><p>“Well do you have to do it right in my line of sight?” Higgins gestured in the space above and around the laptop without looking up.</p><p>“I’ll just go outside shall I? </p><p>Higgins nodded, “Probably for the best.”</p><p>Thomas obliged, leaving the office. He ended up sitting on the wall separating the garden from the patio. Phone in hand. Pausing to get his ideas in order, Thomas scrolled down his contacts until he saw Gordon’s number and pressed to call. It was only a couple of rings before Gordon answered. </p><p>“Thomas?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For a future chapter, rope or chain?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lies exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone has been lying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yep. It’s me.”</p><p>On the other end of the line, Gordon sighed. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Can’t I be calling just to check up on my boyfriend?”</p><p>“You could, but this is you that we’re talking about.” </p><p>Thomas smiled, “Fair enough. It’s about the triple murder case. I may have information.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“My client said that the victims were regulars at his store. Then the twin brother of the most recent victim walked through the door and started crying. Saying how he’d sent his brother out on the shopping trip that he’d normally do. Said something about his brother picking up the wrong ID as well.”</p><p>Gordon hummed, “The guy’s name wouldn’t happen to be Nick would it? If so, I spoke to him and he never mentioned anything about going to a craft store.”</p><p>“He did seem pretty upset. Can’t blame him for forgetting.”</p><p>“Guess so. Is that all you have to tell me?”</p><p>“No. It’s the reaction of my client’s fiancé that got me thinking…” Thomas started.</p><p>“I thought that they were only dating?” Gordon cut in.</p><p>“They got engaged in front of me. Anyway, his name is Adam. Just after proposing he said that he’d been spending the time away in engagement ring designing. Which, as you know, makes no sense.”</p><p>“It doesn’t.” Gordon agreed.</p><p>“Not to mention that he looked angry when he saw Nick.”</p><p>“That does sound suspicious, but just leaving without reason isn’t a motive for murder Thomas.” </p><p>“I know that.” Thomas paused, “He’s hiding something. I can feel it.”</p><p>“Sounds like it. I’ll see what I can find.”</p><p>“One more thing!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Higgins and the guys are betting on when we’re getting engaged.”</p><p>Gordon laughed, “No surprise on my end.”</p><p>“If she asks, I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“My lips are sealed.” Gordon promised.</p><p>“This is why I love you.”</p><p>“You ‘love’ my link to HPD.”</p><p>“Eh, just a bonus that comes with the cute boyfriend.”</p><p>“You think I’m cute?” Gordon queried. </p><p>Thomas softened, “Course I do. Why do you think I started bothering you instead of Tanaka?”</p><p>“You kept being a nuisance because you thought I was hot?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Gordon made an amused noise, “It’s a good thing you did. Gave me a chance to fall in love with your personality.”</p><p>“We really are opposites aren’t we?”</p><p>“Guess it’s why we get along.” Gordon paused, “Most of the time.”</p><p>Thomas looked up, seeing Higgins beckoning from the doorway “Higgins seems to have found something. I have to go.”</p><p>“I understand. Love you.”</p><p>Thomas echoed the words before hanging up. Higgins turned around, expecting him to follow. Allowing his thumb to linger over Gordon’s number for a moment longer than necessary, Thomas put his phone away and headed back towards the office. </p><p>“I did some digging on Adam.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Financials check out. There’s amounts withdrawn for the deposit and full payment on the ring. Lunch every day. Coffee at some point between two and four; from a place called Hot Bean Water.” Higgins revealed.</p><p>“Hot Bean Water? That’s the name of the coffee shop in the library.” Thomas mused.</p><p>“Wow Magnum, you know what library is. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Of course I do! Who doesn’t?” </p><p>“In my defence, since when do you go to libraries?" Higgins stated.</p><p>“Since Dennis needed a book for his school project.”</p><p>“Who’s Dennis?” Higgins paused, “I’m drawing a blank.”</p><p>“His surname is Katsumoto.” Thomas prompted. “Gordon’s son?”</p><p>“Oh. That Dennis.”</p><p>“How many other people called Dennis do we know?”</p><p>“You say that like I’ve met him.” Higgins said accusingly. </p><p>“That’s… a good point actually.”</p><p>“Great! Now that’s sorted, can we go to the library now?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later Thomas and Higgins walked up the steps to the front door of the library.</p><p>“Is it possible for you to get hired on a case that doesn’t involve HPD?”</p><p>Both turned, Thomas was first to respond, “Probably, but we don’t tend to take those ones.”</p><p>Gordon sighed. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised.”</p><p>“If you’re still surprised to see us at this point, that’s concerning.” Was Higgins response.</p><p> “Aren’t you happy to see me?” Thomas asked, placing a hand on his heart in a show of mock hurt.</p><p>“Not in these situations. You know most people separate their relationship and work.”</p><p>“You say that like I do this on purpose.” Thomas accused.</p><p>“I’m not entirely convinced that you don’t.”</p><p>“Well I do like spending time with you.”</p><p>Gordon leaned in, “We’ve been dating a year, so I’d hope so.”</p><p>“I’d hope you like spending time with me as well.”</p><p>Higgin cleared her throat, “I hate to interrupt you lovebirds, but we have a murderer to find.”</p><p>Both Thomas and Gordon turned. Higgins rolled her eyes, continuing her journey up the steps. Embarrassed, Gordon started after her, poking Thomas to make him follow. Luckily he did.</p><p>After the librarians at the front desk confirmed that Adam was in the building, they split off into two groups. Higgins leaving on her own with a wink to search the left side. Shrugging, Thomas gestured to the right, not complaining that he’d been paired with his boyfriend. Gordon rolled his eyes before moving.</p><p>The first few aisles held nothing of interest. Thomas absentmindedly ran his fingers down the myriad of coloured spines as they walked. Suddenly he stopped. </p><p>“What is it?” Gordon asked.</p><p>“Series of unfortunate events. Doesn’t Dennis read these?” Thomas pointed to the books.</p><p> “Yes.” Gordon smiled, “I see you remembered.”</p><p>Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, “Well he was talking about them the other day. I just payed attention.”</p><p>“Like a father.”</p><p>Two giggling teens interrupted the conversation as they stumbled past. After falling into the end of a row of shelves, they intertwined their hands and kissed. Taking pity on them, Gordon coughed. The teens broke apart, before scampering off away from the two adults.</p><p>“That could be Dennis soon.” Thomas ribbed.</p><p>Gordon rubbed his face, “Don’t remind me.” </p><p>“So back to finding Adam then?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A couple of aisles later Adam’s voice was heard.</p><p>“You need to stop doing this! Both of you need to stop wandering around snogging each other’s brains out! I can’t even comprehend why you two think that it’s okay to do that!”</p><p>Thomas and Gordon looked at each other, then rounded the corner into the final aisle. Adam was standing there scolding the teens that had passed them earlier. When he saw Thomas, he dismissed them.</p><p>“Let me guess. You’re a private investigator who Flint hired because the one time he came to check up on me, I wasn’t here.”</p><p>Thomas was first to respond, “You’re right about the P.I part, but not about the reason why.”</p><p>Adam looked confused, “If it’s not because of that, then why did he hire you?”</p><p>“Said that you disappear every day and he had no idea where you went.”</p><p>“But I’ve volunteered here between two and four since I was sixteen as I worked on my art career. Flint definitely knows, we met here for goodness sake!” Adam’s nostrils flared and he pressed his lips together. He then sneezed. “Sorry about that, allergy season. I try not to sneeze too much.” </p><p>Gordon cocked an eyebrow. Thomas brought a hand up to his chin.</p><p>“I know I look angry every time I try not to sneeze. The amount of people who get frightened off by it honestly. Except for Nick and his friends. Terrible flirts the lot of them, but good people. No idea why anyone would want them dead.”</p><p>“So I take it that you were trying not to sneeze in the shop earlier.” Thomas stated.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What do you mean by terrible flirts?” Gordon inquired.</p><p>“Oh. They’d come into the shop and flirt with me. Or Flint. Depended on who was behind the counter. But they’d definitely flirt with me more than my fiancé.”</p><p>Thomas hummed in agreement, “Did that make Flint jealous?”</p><p>“Course it did. Don’t get me started.” Gordon and Thomas shared a look, both clearly sharing the same thought. Adam glanced at the faces of the pair. “You don’t think that…”</p><p>“I’m afraid so.” Gordon said grimly.</p><p>“I wish I had some kind of defence for him.”</p><p>“Why don’t you have a defence for your fiancé?” Gordon continued.</p><p>Adam sighed, “Because Flint hikes and used to wrestle. He could overpower Neil and the other two quite easily. He’s never been violent before.”</p><p>“Some don’t show any violent tendencies beforehand.”</p><p>“How would you know?” Adam snapped.</p><p>“I’m a homicide detective.” Gordon calmly stated.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Anything else you can tell us about Flint?” Thomas cut in.</p><p>“He brought some rope a while back. Haven’t seen it since.”</p><p>Gordon gritted his teeth, “The three dead men were drowned. They had red rope tied around their ankles, which was tied around a large rock.”</p><p>Adam put a hand over his mouth, “The rope was red.”</p><p>“Does Flint have any favourite hiking spots?” Thomas asked.</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation before Adam answered, “Anywhere near water. Especially waterfalls. Or deep pools.”</p><p>“Adam, I’m going to honest. It’s not looking good for your fiancé.” </p><p>Gordon nodded in agreement. “As of now, he’s now our prime suspect.”</p><p>“The worst part, is that I can believe that he did it.”</p><p>“Who did what?”</p><p>Everyone turned sharply to look at Higgins.</p><p>“We think Flint is the killer.” Thomas said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Apparently Adam volunteers here between two and four every day. He and Flint met here.” Thomas continued.</p><p>“So Flint lied to us?”</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>Adam slapped a hand to his forehead, “I left Nick with Flint before coming here. If he wants Nick dead, Flint has the opportunity.”</p><p>“You’re right. We need to get back to the shop!” Gordon exclaimed.</p><p>Thomas brushed his hand against Gordon’s as he started to move. </p><p>“Wait!” Adam called, “I want to come! Maybe I can help?”</p><p>Higgins looked at Gordon, he nodded. Thomas nodded with him like he had a say in what the other two were planning.</p><p>“Keys Magnum.”</p><p>“Come on Higgins. Really?”</p><p>Gordon sighed, “Give Higgins the car keys.”</p><p>“Fine.” Thomas huffed, handing over the keys from his pocket.</p><p>“Adam, follow me.” Higgins said.</p><p>“Okay.” Adam responded, following Higgins when she started striding away.</p><p>“Shall we?” Gordon asked, gesturing to where Higgins and Adam had left.</p><p>Both left quickly. Gordon sat in the driver’s seat; after shooing Thomas away from the driver’s door which he’d gone to instinctively. Higgins left in the Ferrari just before Gordon pulled away.</p><p>“Why did you search my drawers?” Thomas asked softly.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Why did you search my drawers?” Thomas repeated louder.</p><p>Gordon hesitated, “I was looking for something.”</p><p>“Palm tree cutlery.”</p><p>“Yes. You have palm trees everywhere! I had to check.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Thomas responded.</p><p>“You don’t believe me. Do you?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“I’m telling you the truth!” Gordon argued. </p><p>“Only partly.” Thomas stared straight ahead.</p><p>“Are we doing this now?”</p><p>“Guess we are.” Thomas snapped.</p><p>“So what? Now I’m under suspicion?” Gordon shot back.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do when you act suspicious!?”</p><p>“How is looking through your drawers suspicious?!”</p><p>“Looking through drawers isn’t suspicious. Not giving a logical reason is!” Thomas gestured limply in annoyance.</p><p>“How is ‘looking for palm tree cutlery’ not a logical reason?!”</p><p>“It’s not a logical reason when you’re lying to me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Gordon snapped.</p><p>“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Thomas stated quietly, “And it’s obvious.” </p><p>“Well if you can trust me to tell you the truth…” Gordon started, but Thomas cut him off.</p><p>“Hey! I didn’t say that…” </p><p>Gordon spoke louder to cut Thomas off, “I’ll save you the trouble of wondering if I’m going to stab you in the back while you sleep.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re sleeping on your own for the foreseeable future.” Gordon shouted, regretting it the moment his eyes met Thomas’.</p><p>“Okay.” Thomas replied emotionless.</p><p>“Thomas…” </p><p>“I said okay.” Thomas stated with the same empty voice. “You’ve made your point clear.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Nothing else was said. </p><p>Gordon pulled into the car park for the shop. Thomas was out of the car the moment it stopped moving, not giving Gordon a chance to say anything.</p><p>“There’s no one here!” Higgins called from the doorway.</p><p>“Great.” Thomas huffed, “Adam! Do you know where Flint would’ve gone?”</p><p>Adam paused, before beginning to pace while muttering to himself. Gordon caught up with Thomas; he attempted to catch his eyes, but Thomas evaded looking at him. Higgins studied the pair for a moment before speaking up.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“No.” Thomas answered curtly.</p><p>Higgins shifted her gaze to be just on Gordon. Glaring like she was ready to stab him.</p><p>“Hey! Is this important?” Adam shouted.</p><p>Thomas left first. Gordon went to move, but was stopped by Higgins clamping a hand around his arm.</p><p>“What. Happened. On. The. Way. Here.” She gritted out.</p><p>Gordon fiddled with the edge of his sleeve, “Just a small disagreement.”</p><p>“If that’s all that happened, then why does Magnum look like you broke his heart?”</p><p>“I may have an idea.”</p><p>“Then you better fix the situation. Or else.” Higgins finished the threat by running two fingers across her throat.</p><p>Gordon swallowed, understanding what she meant.</p><p>“Is this the same rope found around the other victims?” Thomas asked, jogging closer; being unaware of the previous conversation.</p><p>Gordon took the red scrap as Thomas presented it to him while avoiding his eyes, “Yes. This is the same.”</p><p>“The Waimano Falls Trail!” Adam yelled, “Flint’s favourite trail. He knows it amazingly well. That’s where he’s taken Nick, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Ewa Forest Reserve?” Thomas checked. </p><p>“Yes. Its four and a half kilometres. I don’t think he left that long ago. We need to catch up to him.”</p><p>Higgins nodded, “We do. Everyone back in the cars!”</p><p>Gordon climbed into his car with Thomas and watched the Ferrari leave first for the second time. He drove away from the carpark. </p><p>“Thomas, I…”</p><p>“Don’t.” Thomas sighed, “Just… don’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why hiking?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group takes a hike.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look can I just…”</p><p>“I said don’t!” Thomas roared before visibly deflating.</p><p>“I love you.” Gordon stated, not expecting any response.</p><p>A few minutes went by. Neither made any attempt to incite conversation. </p><p>Finally Thomas spoke up, “Gordon?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Gordon gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Thomas’ left hand before pulling away. He knew that Thomas was still hurt from what he said and that he would need some time to forgive him, so didn’t push his luck. After all, love doesn’t mean forgiveness immediately, people always need time to be hurt before moving on, Gordon thought to comfort himself.</p><p>“I don’t think we can fully trust Adam.”</p><p>Gordon nodded, just enjoying that Thomas was speaking to him.</p><p>“There’s just… a feeling in my gut. And it’s telling me not to trust him.”</p><p>There was a hum form Gordon in response.</p><p>“You’re allowed to speak you know.” Thomas joked, although it fell flat due to the tense air.</p><p>“I think you’re right. Should I go with him when we pair up?” Gordon asked; he expected Thomas to agree with the idea as he probably needed space.</p><p>“Yes. Makes sense, given that you have a badge.” </p><p>Nothing more was said. </p><p>After a while both cars pulled over at the end of Komo Mai Drive and all four people got out their respective vehicles.</p><p>“Mānana Ridge Trail starts just up ahead.” Adam stated, “We have to start on there for the first part before switching onto the Waimano Falls Trail.”</p><p>“I can see the marker for the start up ahead.” Higgins observed.</p><p>“And not to mention Flint’s car is over there.” Thomas stated, pointing to the green vehicle across the road.</p><p>“We need to get going.” Gordon said.</p><p>Various noises of agreement came from the other three. Everyone set off down the trail. Adam and Higgins in front, Thomas a couple meters behind and Gordon hanging at the back.</p><p>The first part was relatively easy, given that the land was a flattened pathway with a variety of shrubbery and trees to the sides. At short intervals the trees were tall enough to provide some shade for a few steps. Then for a slightly longer periods as the group hit thicker groups of trees. A fence sat to the right as the terrain became slightly more uneven for a short while before becoming flat. The flat ground ended as twisted roots grew out of the dirt. </p><p>Thomas tripped over a particularly obvious one. Gordon reached out to grab him. He ended up pulling Thomas’ right arm, causing him to turn and fall against Gordon’s chest.</p><p>“Thanks.” Thomas moved his arms into a more comfortable position where his hands sat on Gordon’s shoulders.</p><p>“No problem.” Gordon removed his arms from around Thomas’ waist.</p><p>Thomas removed his hands after allowing them to linger a touch too long and stepped away, almost reluctantly. “We should probably catch up to the others.”</p><p>They started moving slightly faster than before to catch up. The terrain was beginning to get rougher as more trees were nearby. A fork appeared in the trail, everyone looked to Adam for directions.</p><p>Adam took a moment to look at both options, “We need to go straight to stay on the main path. I don’t know where the trail to the right leads.”</p><p>“It looks like it only gets harder from here.” Higgins observed.</p><p>“Yeah. The trail gets narrower as more of it gets taken over by roots.”</p><p>“Great.” Gordon stated sarcastically.</p><p>“Why do I feel like I’m going to fall into the bush somehow?” Thomas asked.</p><p>“Probably because you will.” Higgins responded.</p><p>“Is that a tree growing almost in the middle of the path?” Gordon queried as they set off again.</p><p>“Yes.” Adam said as he walked around the offending tree, “You’re not seeing things, I promise.”</p><p>Thomas snorted as he watched Higgins go past, knocking on the trunk to show Gordon that it was real. Gordon fiddled with the bottom of his jacket; He waited for Thomas to look away before moving past the tree.</p><p>“You utter bastard.” Gordon muttered, directed towards the tree.</p><p>The thinner path forced the group into single file. Adam leading the way, Higgins behind him, Thomas in third place and Gordon at the back. A drop into vegetation appeared on the left contrasting a simple fall onto roots on the right. But only for the meters that the pathway curved around the left drop, after that point the flattened ground widened to allow the four to bunch back up.</p><p>Roots broke through the ground a few meters later ending the completely flat path. Thomas, as expected, tripped on the exposed roots and ended up sitting in a bush. Gordon rolled his eyes while extending a hand towards him. Sheepishly, Thomas grabbed the offered hand. He let Gordon pull him out of the leaves.</p><p>“I might as well prepare myself to catch you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Gordon gestured to all the other roots littering the pathway, “Take a guess.”</p><p>“Oh.” Thomas looked annoyed, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>“Should I go first?” Gordon offered.</p><p>Thomas studied the path for moment, “Sure.”</p><p>Gordon carefully made his way over the exposed roots, looking back over his shoulder in quick glances to check on Thomas. Luckily the roots only lasted for roughly twelve meters before not breaking the surface to give them a short break to recover their composure. Thomas huffed.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I’m just annoyed that I keep tripping. I know that I can be clumsy, but not this bad.” Thomas stated.</p><p>“It’s my fault, you’re just distracted.” </p><p>“How is it your fault?”</p><p>“Well I said… well you know...” Gordon tailed off towards the end.</p><p>“And? That’s not distracting me. If you’re not fully telling me something, I trust you enough to have a reason for it.” Thomas studied Gordon’s face for a moment, “But there’s something on your mind isn’t there.”</p><p>Gordon looked at a smaller trail on the right which the two up ahead had gone past, “Honestly, I’m just happy that you’re talking to me.”</p><p>Thomas laughed, “What? Did you think that I was going to break up with you over this?”</p><p>Gordon didn’t share his humour, “Yes.”</p><p>“I thought when you said that I would be sleeping on my own, that you meant a break up. Then I remembered that you have a house of your own and you would probably be sleeping there. Either that or you basically gave me permission to steal your clothes to hold instead.” </p><p>“Wait a minute. Are you telling me that my missing shirts are in your home?”</p><p>“Maybe... Oh look we went up over roots.”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject.”</p><p>Thomas huffed, “I took them when you did those three night shifts in a row because I would be sleeping alone otherwise. They’re under my pillow, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Gordon smiled, “You can keep them for as long as you want. Also the next part is entirely roots up a slope.”</p><p>Thomas cringed, “Can I just run at it?”</p><p>“You’re going to do it even if I say no, aren’t you?”</p><p>Thomas fell in front of the tree Higgins and Adam were leaning on after running at the slope.</p><p>“Having fun Magnum?” </p><p>“Of course!” Thomas responded as Gordon climbed up behind him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Adam questioned.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Gordon facepalmed, “Why am I in a relationship with you?”</p><p>“Because I have a good personality.”</p><p>Everyone laughed before continuing onwards. Thomas hanging close to Gordon as the trail was more root than path. The ground itself was uneven without the addition of twisted wood, meaning that extra concentration was needed.  Once the path widened a short distance later, trees grew close enough that there was either a thin path or just roots. Thomas was not impressed.</p><p>Luckily they came across a sign that told them that thankfully the water fall was only three quarters of a mile away. From the sign onward, the path became only wide enough for single file. As well as being thin the path was uneven, significantly slowing the previous pace. A drop to the right wasn’t helping either. Neither was the wall of mud to the left.</p><p>“Everyone be careful, the fall will hurt.” Adam called back.</p><p>“You heard the man Magnum.” Higgins ribbed.</p><p>Thomas sighed, “Of course I’ll be careful. I like plants, but not enough to go rolling down a hill into them.”</p><p>There was little change in the path besides the location of the trees as it wrapped around the hill. Zig-zagging on uneven ground was the only way to get down the gentler slope at the end of the path. Gordon kept a close eye on Thomas as they began the trek down. Nearer to the bottom, the path became many smaller vertical ledges which the group had to hop down.</p><p>Higgins noticed a dash of red amongst the green, “Look! More of the rope.”</p><p>“Must’ve gotten caught and Flint just cut it instead of detangling it.” Thomas noted.</p><p>“He knows we’re onto him.” Gordon stated.</p><p>“Or he’s panicking?” Adam suggested.</p><p>“Either way, we need to keep moving.” Gordon responded grimly.</p><p>The path returned to being only wide enough for single file. Another split in the path appeared; the options being using ropes or taking a sharp turn to the right. Adam chose right and the rest followed. Pink and orange markers tied around thin trunks indicated the way further down. A splash of red stood out.</p><p>“Blood.” Higgins said grimly.</p><p>“That’s not good. Either could be injured and we don’t know the nature of the wound.” Thomas took a closer look, “It’s still pretty fresh.”</p><p>“They can’t be too far ahead of us, we should be able to catch up.” Gordon stated.</p><p>There was no change in the width of the path. Roots took up more of the thin track making the ground harder to traverse. An uphill hike appeared in front of them, resulting in the group having to half climb up a relatively steep incline. Higgins foot slipped; she regained her balance quickly enough that she didn’t fall.</p><p>“You okay?” Thomas asked concerned.</p><p>Higgins tested putting weight down, “Should be, I’ll maybe see some bruising on my ankle tomorrow, but otherwise I’m fine.”</p><p>Afterwards the trail went back to being walkable without being too difficult. Branches provided a patchy layer of cover from the sun overhead. The ground twisted as it wove between the lush vegetation. Worn down by the footsteps of those there before.</p><p>A while later, there was another instance where they needed to hop down a short way. From that point the rocks became more frequent. Unexpectedly it was Adam that tripped over one.</p><p>“Guess it was my turn to trip over something.” Adam laughed as he picked himself up.</p><p>“I assume that you’re okay.” Thomas checked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Adam responded</p><p>Climbing up a vertical arrangement of rocks was the next inconvenience. As well as having to repeat the process because of the other rocks blocking the track. After all that effort to go partially upwards, the path began to descend again in a series of reasonable drops.</p><p>Adam lowered himself off the first ledge and stepped forward to allow Higgins to do the same. Gordon rolled his eyes as Thomas jumped down, before following him in a safer fashion. The immediate part of the path past the drops was disjointed and difficult to walk on.</p><p>Thankfully there were only a couple steeper portions before the trail became flatter. The group stopped for a moment.</p><p>“Does it get any better from here?” Higgins asked.</p><p>Adam laughed, “Not at all. There’s a lot of up and down. Over rocks, roots and uneven ground.”</p><p>“Yay.” Thomas said sarcastically.</p><p>“Yay.” Gordon deadpanned.</p><p>“Come on, it won’t be that bad.” Higgins ribbed.</p><p>“It will be. We’re going to have to half climb down some portions of the path.” Adam stated.</p><p>“Climbing I can do!” Thomas exclaimed.</p><p>“But stairs you cannot.” Gordon responded.</p><p>“Do I even want to ask?” Higgins looked from Thomas to Gordon.</p><p>“To be honest, probably not.” Thomas answered.</p><p>The group continued moving, hopping down a series of ledges on the way. They came to the part Adam had mentioned about having to climb down. Luckily the outcropping of rock had been eroded into an almost stepped shape. This allowed them to get down to the mud below, using the side for balance.</p><p>Another split in the path appeared. Adam dutifully indicated to the left, pointing at the bright pink markers on the trees.</p><p>“More blood.” Adam leaned on a few trees to look closer, “Looks almost like a hand shape.”</p><p>“That could mean the wound is on the hand.” Gordon mused.</p><p>“All it would take is catching your hand on a broken branch.” Thomas continued.</p><p>“Given how fresh the mark is, they’ve been through here recently.” Higgin said, rubbing her finger over the mark.</p><p>“Are we close?” Gordon queried.</p><p>“Yes.” Adam answered.</p><p>“Good. Adam, you’re coming with me. Thomas, Higgins wait here for a few minutes and then follow us.” Gordon dictated.</p><p>“Sounds good!” Higgins agreed.</p><p>Gordon brushed his hand against Thomas’ in reassurance as he went past him to join Adam up ahead. Adam nodded before leading the way. Higgins and Thomas stood waiting for two minutes to pass. Thomas checked his watch more than necessary.</p><p>Eventually the three minutes passed. The remaining two set off to follow the others. Rocks sat on and imbedded into the upwards slope. Both sides held thick vegetation which couldn’t be seen through. Thomas paused, judging the best way to move past a clump of rocks.</p><p>Bang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the video I watched for the Waimano Falls Trail- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JW-y3j7hoT8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Investigating the gunshot is probably a good idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas broke into a flat out sprint, ignoring Higgins attempts to stop him. He hurtled over the rocks he’d stopped to judge. Somehow he managed to not trip on the uneven ground or another large rock in his way. A thinner path worn into the ground forced Thomas to loose traction. He tripped and landed sprawled between two large rocks.</p>
<p>“Magnum stop.” Higgins snapped as she caught up with him.</p>
<p>“I can’t.” Thomas gritted out.</p>
<p>Higgins softened, “You’re bleeding.”</p>
<p>Thomas rolled his eyes, “It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“It’s not. Your arms and legs are covered in cuts and bruises.” Higgins protested.</p>
<p>“I’ll live.” Thomas huffed.</p>
<p>“At least sit for a moment.” Higgins ordered, “And let me check you over.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Thomas pushed himself up so he could sit on one of the rocks he fell between, “But we can’t wait long.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Higgins turned Thomas’s hands over to check his inner arms, “But you’re no good to your boyfriend half skinned.”</p>
<p>“Well excuse me for hearing a gunshot and worrying about my boyfriend who had a gun.” Thomas snapped.</p>
<p> “Magnum, I don’t mean to be blunt, but shut up and take a minute to think about the situation.” Higgins stated.</p>
<p>“What if Flint was stronger than we thought? What if there was another accomplice? “What if…”</p>
<p>“No.” Higgins cut him off, “Don’t make a list of what if.”</p>
<p>Thomas stood up, wrenching his arms free from Higgins grasp, “We have to get moving.”</p>
<p>“Gordon wouldn’t want you rushing in. He’d want you to be careful.”</p>
<p>“Don’t use my boyfriend against me.” Thomas said coldly.</p>
<p>“Well if you don’t listen, then I’ll have to.” Higgins said, tone leaving no room for argument.</p>
<p>“We need to get to them, who knows what’s happening?” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Higgins moved up to stand next to Thomas, “But we move slowly.”</p>
<p>Thomas nodded. He started carefully moving down the path. After stepping up a ledge, both emerged into the sunlight. There were amazing views of the hill on the right. Various shrubbery brushed against their legs as they pushed through it. Some of the bushes had small pops of purple mixed in amongst the green.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the pair were back between trees. Higgins allowed Thomas to slightly increase the pace they were moving at. The path started descending. After the first pool came into view, both stopped, trying to get a bearing on the surrounding area. Eventually, they continued on.</p>
<p>“Ah. So they finally catch up to us.” Flint’s voice came from the left.</p>
<p>Thomas’ blood ran cold as he turned towards Flint, he tried to keep his fear from seeping into his voice, “Sorry for keeping you waiting.” </p>
<p>Flint had a gun to Nick’s head, Gordon’s gun. Adam was standing on a rock further back; a flip knife in his right hand and his left arm around Gordon. It was then that Thomas realised that there was a line of red around Gordon’s neck. The red stretched out to be tied around the rope strung across the gap above the water.</p>
<p>“Apology accepted. Should we get to the part where you ask me why there are three people dead?” Flint questioned.</p>
<p>“Any particular reason why I should?” Thomas responded.</p>
<p>“Well if there’s nothing else to say, Adam might as well push the officer here off the ledge.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do now?” Thomas asked.</p>
<p>“We have a lovely conversation.”</p>
<p>“Is there a catch?”</p>
<p>Flint laughed, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Then what is it?”</p>
<p>“You refuse to answer a question or talk about a topic and he…” Flint yanked his head in Gordon’s direction, “dies.”</p>
<p>“So this is just like a sick game.” Higgins snarled, cutting in.</p>
<p>“Thinking about it, hangman is a pretty sadistic game. Yet children play it. Guess we’re playing the more… adult version.”</p>
<p>“So why are three people dead?” Thomas queried.</p>
<p>Flint glared at Higgins, “See. Your friend gets it. Not like I’m going to tell you anything to do with murder without a lawyer present.” He looked at Thomas, "But still, good to know you bothered to listen.”</p>
<p>“Well being a private investigator leaves you no choice but to listen. Even the smallest details can lead to you to the truth.”</p>
<p>“Same with being a small business owner. You’ve got to pick up on the tiniest details to figure out what people are looking for. I swear they think you can read their minds.” Flint moaned.</p>
<p>Thomas made small noises of agreement while studying the situation. One end of the rope, which was around Gordon’s neck, appeared to be tied in a hangman’s noose. The other end was tied far enough out across the horizontal rope that if Adam pushed Gordon off, there would be no way to reach him quickly.</p>
<p>“Anyway…” Flint’s voice pierced through Thomas’ thoughts, “What do you hate most about yourself?”</p>
<p>Thomas swallowed, “I hate that I’m too annoying or affectionate or afraid of making mistakes. I hate that where ever I am people seem to get hurt. I hate it when I look in the mirror and I see the scar on my lower abdomen and it reminds me that I couldn’t save Nuzo and it looks awful either way.” Thomas’ eyes darted to Gordon’s, he looked sad.</p>
<p>Flint looked amused, “Damn. No wonder you act so happy. You don’t want others hating themselves like you do.”</p>
<p>Thomas shrugged, “Guess not.”</p>
<p>“You know, in a different situation, we’d probably be friends.” Flint mused.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>“Tell me about the person you love most.” Flint said bluntly.</p>
<p>Thomas could feel Gordon’s eyes on him, “They make me feel safe. Like there’s nothing that could get to me when I’m with them. Even with all that I’ve been through, I never have the feeling to look over my shoulder. They’re also adorable, at least in my opinion. We just get along, you know?”</p>
<p>Flint looked over his shoulder and smiled at Adam. Nick wriggled his nose to get Thomas and Higgins attention. </p>
<p>‘Give me a thumbs up and I’ll head-butt him’ Nick mouthed. </p>
<p>Higgins nodded.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. Some people just click.” Flint turned his head back. “After all, if both of you are willing to kill so they can keep the other to themselves, then you definitely belong together.”</p>
<p>“Just unfortunate that you got the wrong twin. Still can’t believe we were both willing to kill the bloody flirters.” Adam stated.</p>
<p>“Drowning them in my favourite hiking spots as well.”</p>
<p>“I was always the more romantic of the two of us.” </p>
<p>“Sorry for sic’ing a P.I on you.” Flint apologised.</p>
<p>“In your defence, you didn’t know I took a couple days off from the library. And you were trying to clear my name.”</p>
<p>“Should have just told me. Would’ve avoided all this trouble.”</p>
<p>“Hi Flint! I’ve killed two people! Anyway, how's things at the shop?"” Adam joked.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m losing track. Who killed who?” Higgins asked.</p>
<p>“I killed the first two because they made Flint uncomfortable with their flirting.” Adam explained.</p>
<p>“And I killed Neil thinking he was Nick because Nick was actively trying to pursue Adam. Even though he said no multiple times.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense. I’d say you went too far, but you clearly think that you did the right thing.” Thomas responded.</p>
<p>“Anyway, enough on that. If you could ask your significant other one last question, what would you ask?”</p>
<p>Thomas paused for a moment and took a breath, “I would ask them if they love me enough to have the rest of their days intertwined with mine. That they wouldn’t mind my zany shirts or my stupid habits. I’d want to know if they wouldn’t mind hearing the same terrible jokes over and over again. If they’d still want my company further down the line. After asking that, I’d get down on one knee…” Thomas got down on one knee, “And pull out a ring. Admittedly I don’t have one on me, so for visual representation I’ll use my hand.”</p>
<p>Flint smiled as Thomas brought his hand up, “Sounds like a perfect proposal.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Thomas grinned, he gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Nick slumped forward in Flint’s hold before recoiling. The back of his head collided harshly with Flint’s nose and forehead. Blood dribbled down his lip. Flint hit the ground, out cold.</p>
<p>“FLINT!” Adam screamed, pushing Gordon off the edge and moving towards Nick.</p>
<p>Thomas threw himself forwards. He caught Adam, sending both falling onto the ground. Adam whipped his right arm in the direction of Thomas’ neck. Thinking fast, Thomas caught Adam’s arm in his mouth. And bit him. Hard. It caused Adam to drop the knife and grab the bloody teeth marks. Giving Thomas time to deliver a punch square to his jaw. Knocking his opponent out immediately.</p>
<p>Grabbing the knife, Thomas scrabbled to stand up. A quick glance to the right showed Gordon gripping the red rope above his head. Without hesitation Thomas placed the knife in his mouth. He grabbed the horizontal rope and flipped upside down to use his legs.</p>
<p>Moving along the rope was thankfully a relatively quick task. Thomas ignored the friction burn forming on his skin. Gordon was more important. Luckily the rope was bright enough to be seen against the rope it was tied around. Throwing his left elbow over the rope for stability, Thomas plucked the knife from between his lips.</p>
<p>Gordon’s hands slipped right as Thomas began to saw through the rope.</p>
<p>Thomas went into a frenzy, moving the knife as fast as possible. Not stopping until he heard the splash of Gordon hitting the water below. Ramming the knife back in his mouth, Thomas let go of the rope. He plunged into the water.</p>
<p>“Magnum! Gordon!” Higgins shouted from the ledge above.</p>
<p>Thomas waved as he broke the surface. Gordon’s arm went around his shoulders. Tucking an arm under the one around his shoulders, Thomas began to swim towards land. Bringing Gordon, who was paddling, as well. They reached the edge of the water relatively fast and sat on the ground.</p>
<p>Moving first, Gordon reached out and removed the knife from Thomas’ lips. Used it to cut the remaining rope from his neck and tossed the red away. He closed the blade before putting the weapon in his pocket.</p>
<p>Both just took a moment to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“Did you mean what you said?” Gordon asked, turning to look at Thomas.</p>
<p>Thomas looked down, “Which part?”</p>
<p>“The proposal.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I meant that.” Thomas said softly, looking up to meet Gordon’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank goodness.” Gordon moved so he was on one knee, “Guess it’s my turn.”</p>
<p>“Gordon…”</p>
<p>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your shirts never fail to make me smile. At least your terrible jokes are still half funny after being heard multiple times. I hope that you’ll find me just as interesting in the years that come. That you’ll know that I trust you even when it’s hard to see that I do. I’d ask that you stop rushing into situations without proper backup, but we both know that’s probably not going to happen. I love you and want nothing more than to be your husband.”</p>
<p>Thomas launched himself at Gordon, sliding his arms around his neck. Gordon’s arms wrapped around his back. Both grinned.</p>
<p>Pulling back so he could be face to face with Gordon, Thomas laughed, “I take it that's a yes to my proposal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this chapter was slightly shorter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things get cleared up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YES! A double proposal! I get twice the amount of money!” Higgins celebrated.</p>
<p>“Seriously Higgins?! Let us have our moment!” Thomas yelled back.</p>
<p>“Do I have to?!”</p>
<p>“YES!” Both men snapped simultaneously. </p>
<p>“You have five minutes!” Higgins responded.</p>
<p>“You do know it’s not really a proper engagement until there’s a ring!” Gordon shouted up.</p>
<p>“Hey! I have a ring. It’s just not on me at the moment.” Thomas answered before slapping a hand to his forehead.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“That’s why you searched my drawers. You thought I was going to propose.”</p>
<p>“I had an idea. You were acting similar to me when I proposed to my ex.” Gordon explained.</p>
<p>Thomas huffed, “I thought I was doing a good job of acting normal.”</p>
<p>“You were acting too normal. Predictable even.”</p>
<p>“So I was trying too hard?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much.” Gordon kissed Thomas’ cheek.</p>
<p>“Your excuse wasn’t the best either. Palm tree cutlery. Really?”</p>
<p>“It was the best I could come up at the time!”</p>
<p>Thomas cocked his head to the side, “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think that you were going to pick up on that.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t think that I would pick up on excuse that you clearly came up with on the spot?”</p>
<p>“Poor excuses were used.” Gordon moved so he was sitting cross-legged with Thomas half in his lap.</p>
<p>“So did you get me a ring?” Thomas asked.</p>
<p>“Obviously. I was hoping to be the one to propose first, but I should’ve known that something like this would happen.”</p>
<p>“Come on Gordy, you say that like this happens all the time.”</p>
<p>Gordon rolled his eyes, “Nine times out of ten it does happen.”</p>
<p>“Not this particular situation.” Thomas protested.</p>
<p>“Wait! Where did you hide your ring?” Gordon asked offhandedly, “I searched everywhere in your house, there was nothing.”</p>
<p>Thomas smirked, “That’s because it’s in your house.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I hid your ring… in your house.”</p>
<p>“Thomas, please tell me you’re joking.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Thomas started snickering, “I’m really not.”</p>
<p>Gordon sighed, “Where is it?”</p>
<p>“In my bedside table drawer.”</p>
<p>Tucking his face into Thomas’ neck, Gordon started laughing, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I hid mine in the opposite bedside table.”</p>
<p>“Great minds think alike.” Thomas stated.</p>
<p>“But fools rarely differ.” Gordon deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Course you’d find a way to insult us both.” Thomas muttered.</p>
<p>“That’s my place in the relationship.”</p>
<p>Thomas looked up, “I think we need to find a way back up to the top. Higgins is staring at us.”</p>
<p>Gordon stood up, pulling Thomas with him, “Probably.”</p>
<p>“Your five minutes are up by the way!” Higgins called down.</p>
<p>“Coming!” Thomas responded.</p>
<p>The pair started making their way back to the top. Thankfully the route up to the top was well worn and easy to follow. Both made their way up, hand in hand.</p>
<p>“Are you two done?” Higgins asked as they approached.</p>
<p>“Well Higgins, we’re not married yet, so in my opinion no.”</p>
<p>“My fiancé has a point.” Gordon agreed.</p>
<p>“Congrats, two people I barely know.” Nick exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Thanks Nick.” Thomas responded.</p>
<p>“No problem.” Nick gave him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Well Nick and I are going to hike back up and call HPD. You two lovebirds can watch the murderous lovebirds. We’ve tied them to the tree behind us.” Higgins threw her thumb over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Given that Flint was only going to drown me, he brought way too much rope.” Nick chimed in.</p>
<p>Higgins nodded, “We were able to tie up both their wrists and then wrap the rope around the tree multiple times.”</p>
<p>“I can see that. They’re definitely not going anywhere.” Gordon stated.</p>
<p>“Good. They’re now your problem. I’ll probably be back later.” Higgins waved before walking away.</p>
<p>“Have fun?” Nick suggested, following Higgins like a lost duckling.</p>
<p>Gordon sighed, removing his soaked jacket and hanging it on a branch. On the other hand, Thomas removed his shirt and hung it next to the jacket. He winked. Not bothering to even roll his eyes, Gordon sat on the ground to watch the two men tied to the tree. Leaning with his forearms on the rock that the tree was growing on.</p>
<p>“You’re not even going to mention that I’m missing a shirt?” Thomas asked.</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Any particular reason why?”</p>
<p>“I was expecting you to remove it.” Gordon sighed, “It’s just a Thomas thing to do.”</p>
<p>“Come on, I’m not that predictable.”</p>
<p>“You’re taking your shoes off right now.” Gordon said without turning around.</p>
<p>Thomas paused midway through taking off his left shoe, “Okay. That was scary.”</p>
<p>“Well your socks are wet, so you want to dry them out a bit. Don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Are you complaining about me wearing less clothes?” Thomas put his arms around Gordon’s neck, socks in his left hand and shoes in his right.</p>
<p>“Normally I wouldn’t, but in this situation I’m obliged to complain. Especially when you’re putting both wet socks and shoes in my face.”</p>
<p>Thomas paused as he put the socks and shoes on the rock to the right of Gordon, “What about now?”</p>
<p>“We’re in the middle of a forest.”</p>
<p>“What? Is the plant life better to look at than me?” Thomas nuzzled the right side of Gordon’s face with his cheek.</p>
<p>“Well it’s quieter for a start.” Gordon murmured.</p>
<p>“But you can’t talk to plants.” Thomas protested.</p>
<p>“I can. I’ll just sound crazy.”</p>
<p>“The plants can’t reply. Or give you a hug.”</p>
<p>Gordon chuckled, “Fair point.” He turned to the right so he was sitting sideways, leaning his left elbow on the rock.</p>
<p>Thomas took an advantage of Gordon’s position by sitting in front of him, leaning back against the rock. “What are we doing later?”</p>
<p>“Probably giving each other rings.”</p>
<p>“I’m up for that.”</p>
<p>“Maybe order takeout afterwards?” Gordon suggested.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Thomas stretched, allowing his right arm to fall over Gordon’s left.</p>
<p>Gordon smiled, “I was thinking pizza.”</p>
<p>“I like that idea.” Thomas leaned closer, “What about after?”</p>
<p>“Watch a movie while cuddling up together?”</p>
<p>Thomas nodded, “Which movie?”</p>
<p>“We can decide later.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you see what I’m trying to do here?” Thomas huffed.</p>
<p>“You’re trying to seduce me.” Gordon stated.</p>
<p>“Am I failing that badly?”</p>
<p>“No. I just don’t know why you’re trying to seduce me when you already did.”</p>
<p>“Already did?” Thomas mirrored. </p>
<p>Gordon rolled his eyes before closing the gap between their mouths. Wrapping his arms around Thomas, he deepened the kiss. Responding eagerly, Thomas snaked his arms around his fiancé’s neck and moved more into Gordon’s space. They broke apart for air.</p>
<p>“We’re not doing this in a forest with two murderers tied to a tree one meter away.”</p>
<p>Thomas looked surprised, “What? No! That’s not where I wanted to take this.”</p>
<p>“Then where did you want to take this?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted a hug and a kiss!”</p>
<p>Gordon snorted, “You could’ve just asked.”</p>
<p>Thomas buried his face in Gordon’s neck, “I know.”</p>
<p>“This is about your scar.” Gordon paused, “Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>No response from Thomas.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to tell you what I think?”</p>
<p>A huff. Gordon took it as a yes.</p>
<p>“I think that it’s a part of you. And I love all of you. It’s a reminder of what you’ve been through, what you’ve survived. I can understand why you don’t like it because of the memories it brings back. But I’m not disgusted by it. I don’t avoid looking at that area of your abdomen when you don’t have a shirt on. Don’t think that you have to cover your scar to avoid making me uncomfortable. At the end of the day, I find you just as attractive when I can see the scar as when I cannot.”</p>
<p>Thomas pulled back so he could be eye to eye with Gordon, “Really? Do you mean that?”</p>
<p>Gordon kissed two fingers on his right hand and pressed them to the scar, “I mean it.”</p>
<p>“So I’m not annoying anymore?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that.”</p>
<p>“Thank goodness!” Thomas grinned, “I thought you’d gone completely soft for a second there.”</p>
<p>“How dare I show you that I care about you?” Gordon asked sarcastically. </p>
<p>“Yes. How dare you? Normally I have to be romantic enough for both of us. As I’m the sociable P.I and you are clearly the emotionless cop.”</p>
<p>“I will cut you.”</p>
<p>“With what?” Thomas said smugly.</p>
<p>Gordon pulled the flip knife out of his pocket, “This.”</p>
<p>Thomas stared at the blade, “Oh. I forgot you had that.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Gordon put the knife back in his pocket and crossed his legs. Before pulling Thomas back onto his lap so he was sitting with his back leaning on the rock and waiting for him to get comfortable.</p>
<p>“Why do you always sit at a right angle to me?” Gordon queried.</p>
<p>“Because I can lean my head on your shoulder and get a hug at the same time.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p>Movement came from Gordon’s left, Thomas picked his head up and turned his neck to look behind him. Flint was beginning to stir. Dried blood created a dark stain from his nose downwards. Adam was bloodless, but showing no signs of waking anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Feeling okay?” Thomas asked, watching Flint’s eyes creak open.</p>
<p>Flint licked his lips before answering, “Just peachy. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Good to know that you’re not too badly injured. It’ll make it easier for HPD to get you out of here once they arrive.”</p>
<p>“Flipping my own attitude on me?” Flint made an annoyed sound, “Guess I can’t complain.”</p>
<p>“No, you really can’t.”</p>
<p>“Suppose I deserve it. After all, I made the mistake of bringing you into this.” Flint admitted.</p>
<p>Thomas paused, “Why did you bring me into this?”</p>
<p>Flint sighed, “I didn’t think that Adam would be able to kill. He only left a couple of times that were suspicious. You were hired because at the time I believed that you’d follow him, see him in the library and that would be the end of it. Cementing in my head that he had nothing to do with the murders. Speaking of murder, how did you figure me out?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? Your story just didn’t really add up. Should’ve thought your story through more thoroughly.”</p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that.”</p>
<p>“Given your situation, I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Flint laughed, “Well I am under arrest.”</p>
<p>“That you are.”</p>
<p>Flint’s voice softened, “Is Adam going to be okay?”</p>
<p>“Should be. He’ll receive medical treatment if he needs it when HPD arrives.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Flint turned to study his fiancé. Thomas mirrored his motions, turning to look at Gordon. A hand ran up and down his side comfortingly. Then began tracing random shapes over the skin.</p>
<p>“Is this the person you were proposing to?” Flint cut in.</p>
<p>Thomas snapped his head back, “Yeah. This is him.”</p>
<p>“So are you two engaged now?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Gordon answered first.</p>
<p>Flint paused, “Guess that explains why Adam’s got a bruise forming on his face.”</p>
<p>“Well I did punch him.” Thomas responded.</p>
<p>“If our roles were reversed, I’d have done the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Good to know.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do now?” Gordon asked, "We're not going to let you go and you're obviously not going to tell us anything without a lawyer."</p>
<p>“We could play a game?” Flint suggested.</p>
<p>“It better not be hangman.” Gordon stated.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. No hangman.” Flint moaned.</p>
<p>“We could play twenty questions?” Thomas suggested.</p>
<p>“I’m okay with that.” Gordon agreed.</p>
<p>“Who’s okay with what?” Adam’s weak voice made everyone quiet.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Flint asked, concern clear.</p>
<p>Adam paused for a moment, “Yeah. I have a headache, but other than that, I’m fine. Given that Thomas punched me.”</p>
<p>Flint looked relieved, then rolled his eyes, “You tried to hang his fiancé. It’s pretty justified.”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re together?” </p>
<p>“Yep. We’re under arrest. While we wait for HPD, entertainment is coming in the form of twenty questions.” Flint explained.</p>
<p>“I’m fine with that.” Adam said, “Who’s going first?”</p>
<p>“Me.” Thomas responded.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Gordon spoke first, “Is it food?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Flint went next, “Is it a kitchen item?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Flint hummed, “Is it a kitchen sink keyring?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“How did you know that?” Gordon queried.</p>
<p>“I gave him two in payment earlier.” Flint explained.</p>
<p>“Is it possible for you to take actual money as payment?” Gordon turned to look only at Thomas.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” Thomas winked.</p>
<p>A twig snapped from the trail behind them.</p>
<p>“Do I even want to ask why Magnum’s missing a shirt?”</p>
<p>“Tanaka!” Thomas called as he stood up, “Good to see you.”</p>
<p>Tanaka nodded towards Thomas and watched Gordon stand, “You okay? Miss Higgins said that you went for a swim.”</p>
<p>“That was after I tried to hang him!” Adam yelled.</p>
<p>A few more HPD officers and Higgins came out from the trail. Tanaka nodded to the officers in an indication to deal with the two men tied to the tree. Gordon handed the flip knife to one as they walked past.</p>
<p>“They tried to hang you?” Tanaka queried. </p>
<p>“Yes. Thomas crawled along the rope to cut me down.”</p>
<p>“Guess that explains why your boyfriend doesn’t have a shirt on.”</p>
<p>“Fiancé.” Gordon corrected.</p>
<p>“What?” Tanaka started, looking between them, “You know what? Don’t answer. I don’t have the energy to listen to how you ended up engaged in the middle of a forest with two killers as witnesses.”</p>
<p>Flint and Adam were led by in handcuffs. Both gave a small wave, made possible by the fact their hands were cuffed in front of them.</p>
<p>Higgins walked over, “Seems like you made some friends.”</p>
<p>“I never want to see them again.” Thomas stated.</p>
<p>“That’s fair.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to go now. You couldn’t have arrested them anywhere else that wasn’t the end of a hiking trail?” Tanaka said before sighing, “Just take your time getting back, you’re off the clock. Go home or where ever else you want. Just know you’re going to have paperwork to do.”</p>
<p>Tanaka turned and left without waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to follow Tanaka and given I still have the car keys, I can go back to Robins Nest.” Higgins explained.</p>
<p>“Sounds good. Thomas can come home with me.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine with these arrangements.” Thomas agreed.</p>
<p>Higgins winked before starting to make her way back up the trail. Wordlessly, Thomas sat down on the ground after grabbing his footwear.</p>
<p>“The one good thing about being in Hawaii.” Thomas said, indicating his now dry socks and shoes.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Gordon handed over Thomas’ shirt, “I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Thomas stood up began to put on the shirt, “So are we going home then?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Thomas intertwined their hands, “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The series is coming to an end soon. More about the next fics I have planned in the notes of the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time to rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas and Gordon enjoy their evening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon got his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked his front door and waited for Thomas to enter first.</p>
<p>“Always such a gentleman Gordy.”</p>
<p>Shutting the door, Gordon huffed, “One of us has to be.”</p>
<p>When he turned around, Thomas slid his arms under Gordon’s and clutched tightly at his back. Gordon wrapped his arms around Thomas in response. Neither spoke. Not when Thomas pressed his nose into Gordon’s neck; even though it was uncomfortable for both of them. Not when both their arms began to go slightly numb. Not when they were squeezing the other just a touch too hard.</p>
<p>“I almost lost you. If I’d been even a touch slower…” Thomas started.</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t be standing here now.” Gordon finished.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to think about it. But at the same time, I can’t stop thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Gordon hummed, “I understand.”</p>
<p>“You do and I know that. It’s just…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Gordon reassured, “You don’t have to explain.”</p>
<p>“We should probably go shower.” Thomas diverted. </p>
<p>“Can I trust you to not get into a fight with the stairs?”</p>
<p>Thomas moved his arms to around Gordon’s neck, “Probably?”</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that.”</p>
<p>“Or you could just escort me.” Thomas bumped their noses together, “Make sure I don’t get into trouble.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Gordon pried Thomas’ arms off of his neck and intertwined their hands.</p>
<p>Thomas grinned, letting go of Gordon’s hands and bending down to remove his shoes. Watching Gordon mirror his actions brought comfort. He tugged off his socks, not wanting to risk slipping on the wooden stairs. Gordon left his on.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Turning around, Thomas moved towards the stairs.</p>
<p>Gordon followed right behind him. One hand on the bannister.</p>
<p>Reaching the bedroom, both began shedding clothes, dumping them on the floor unceremoniously. The unspoken plan was to clean it up later. Once they were naked, Thomas grabbed Gordon’s hand and led him to the shower with a wink.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be a bit of a squeeze.” Gordon noted.</p>
<p>“Do you mind?”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t.”</p>
<p>Thomas turned on the water, keeping a hand under the torrent. Once it was warm enough they stepped under. Wrapped together. The water coated both of them like a second embrace. Their foreheads subconsciously met in the middle. All was peaceful.</p>
<p>Gordon hummed, “We’ll actually have to wash at some point.”</p>
<p>“I know. Let’s just enjoy this for now.”</p>
<p>“Oh I intend to.” Gordon grinned, “After all, I have my lovely, rather irritating fiancé naked in my arms.”</p>
<p>“And I have my professional, rather handsome fiancé in my arms.”</p>
<p>The pair started snickering, which soon evolved into full-blown laughter.</p>
<p>“Thomas?”</p>
<p>“Yes Gordy?” </p>
<p>“What are we doing?”</p>
<p>“Attempting to flirt. And failing. Badly.”</p>
<p>“We’re tired.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>Gordon moved his hand to Thomas’ nape and began lightly massaging the area, “I know so.”</p>
<p>Thomas hummed as the tension in his neck loosened, “Are we swapping rings after getting dressed?”</p>
<p>“If you want to.”</p>
<p>“I want to.” Thomas confirmed.</p>
<p>“Then let’s actually shower.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Thomas reached around Gordon to grab a shower gel, “Guess we’re using coffee and peppermint.”</p>
<p>Gordon let go of Thomas and held a hand between them.  Thomas squeezed some gel onto it, before putting some on his own hand. Neither really cared whose skin they were washing. Eventually they moved onto shampoo. Not bothering to even look at the scent. Once that was washed off, Gordon turned off the water.</p>
<p>“Towel?” Thomas asked as he stepped out.</p>
<p>“Towel.” Gordon repeated.</p>
<p>“Towel.” Thomas said, pointing to one of the two towels hanging up.</p>
<p>Gordon nodded, “Towel.”</p>
<p>Thomas unhooked the towel, clearly trying not to laugh, “Towel.”</p>
<p>Taking the towel off of Thomas, Gordon leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Towel.”</p>
<p>“T…” Thomas collapsed into fits of giggles.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Gordon deadpanned as he began drying himself off.</p>
<p>Thomas took a moment to compose himself before snatching his towel off its hook. He rubbed his skin vigorously to dry himself. Gordon kissed his cheek as he passed him to enter the bedroom.</p>
<p>When Thomas entered the bedroom, Gordon was already dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Sitting cross legged on his side of their bed. Thomas grabbed his version of the same outfit, then sat across from his fiancé. </p>
<p>“I guess that this the part where we swap rings.” Thomas stated.</p>
<p>Gordon nodded, “But who hands over the ring first?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Thomas suggested, “After all, I technically did propose first.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p>Thomas opened the bedside drawer and gently pulled out a box, he turned back to Gordon. Taking a breath, Thomas handed the box over.</p>
<p>After opening the box, Gordon paused. A heartbeat of time passed. Gordon started laughing as he lowered the box onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Is it that bad?” Thomas asked weakly.</p>
<p>“No. No.” Gordon assured between giggles, “I love it. I really do. It’s just…”</p>
<p>“What?” Thomas snapped, “If you don’t like it, just tell me.”</p>
<p>Realising that he needed to give Thomas a reason why he was laughing, Gordon quickly opened his drawer. Reaching out, he cupped one of Thomas’ hands and placed an identical ring box in his open hand. Then looked up to see Thomas’ eyes widen in realisation.</p>
<p>“You didn’t…” Thomas whispered.</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>Thomas opened the box, “You did.”</p>
<p>Gordon picked up the ring he’d left on the bed and held it next to the one he’d given Thomas. Both took a moment to observe the identical thin silver rings with a black line in the middle.</p>
<p>“Well I guess there’s not going to be an issue choosing wedding rings that match both the engagement rings.” Gordon deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Guess not.” Thomas shrugged.</p>
<p>Gordon removed his ring from the box, “Once we put these on, it’s official.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Thomas said as he removed his ring from its box.</p>
<p>“To being engaged?” Gordon held his ring between his thumb and finger as if he was giving a toast.</p>
<p>“To being engaged.”</p>
<p>They clinked the rings together and slipped them onto their respective fingers.</p>
<p>“Guess there’s no turning back now.” Gordon stated.</p>
<p>Thomas raised an eyebrow, “Why? Having second thoughts Gordy?”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>Gordon closed the gap between them to give Thomas a peck on the lips. Throwing his arms around Gordon’s neck, Thomas brought Gordon closer and kissed him gently.</p>
<p>“We should probably eat and watch that movie we were talking about.” Thomas muttered.</p>
<p>“Given that we had cereal for lunch, yes.”</p>
<p>“It was quick.”</p>
<p>“That it was.” Gordon agreed.</p>
<p>“But,” Thomas sighed, “It has been a long day.”</p>
<p>“And you’re hungry.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Then we should go downstairs and order some pizza.” Gordon picked up his and Thomas’ phones. “And bring these in case someone calls.”</p>
<p>Gordon pulled away, getting off the bed. Not taking his eyes off Thomas. He made a ‘follow me’ gesture. Thomas huffed, but got up as well. They went downstairs to order pizza.</p>
<p>“What pizza are we getting?” Thomas asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“Not sure.” Gordon responded as he handed over Thomas’ phone.</p>
<p>“They have so many options.”</p>
<p>“I was aware.” Gordon leaned on the table, next to Thomas.</p>
<p>“Why am I the one ordering?”</p>
<p>“Because you are.”</p>
<p>“That would not stand up in court.”</p>
<p>Gordon shrugged, “You’d be surprised.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even want to think about that.” Thomas stated as he pulled up the menu.</p>
<p>“Bet you’re glad I talked you into getting a waterproof phone.” Gordon mentioned.</p>
<p>“I am. I guess I do end up falling into water a lot though.”</p>
<p>“Falling?” Gordon mused, “I thought you tend to jump.”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I love water.”</p>
<p>“Enough to keep throwing yourself into it?” Gordon joked.</p>
<p>“Eh.” Thomas studied the different types of pizza available. “Which one of these looks good?”</p>
<p>Gordon hummed, “The barbeque chicken.”</p>
<p>Thomas nodded, “What about twenty-four boneless wings as well?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Why not?”</p>
<p>“Okay then. I’ll call and order.”</p>
<p>Gordon kissed Thomas’ forehead, “You do that. I’ll sort out the living room.”</p>
<p>Thomas began dialling as Gordon walked away. He moved the table in front of the sofa a touch closer. Then moved all but a couple of drink coasters to the furthest side away from the sofa. Turning on the T.V, Gordon flipped through the channels until he found the movie section.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be about thirty minutes, they’re unusually slow for a Friday.”</p>
<p>Gordon hummed and looked towards Thomas, “Luck’s on our side today. Except for earlier.”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Thomas looked at the screen, “Oh! Is that Pixels?”</p>
<p> Gordon looked at the screen, “Appears so.”</p>
<p>“Can we watch it?”</p>
<p>“Sure. We need something light-hearted after today.”</p>
<p>Thomas moved so he was stretched out across the length of the sofa and his upper body was in Gordon’s lap. Gordon rolled his eyes, handing the remote to Thomas so he could put it on the table. Both settled. A while later, the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>“I’ll go.” Thomas got up.</p>
<p>“Pizza money is under the key bowl!” Gordon called after him.</p>
<p>Thomas returned with the wings and pizza. Without words, he placed both on the table. Then sat down. They began to tuck in with gusto. Taking quick glances at each other between grabbing food and watching the movie. Luckily there was an even amount of food, meaning that everything could be divided in half for an equal share. Nothing was left uneaten. </p>
<p>“That was nice.” Thomas stretched and lay back down.</p>
<p>Gordon intertwined their fingers, “It was. We’ve still got some movie left.”</p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing roughly forty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Okay then.”</p>
<p>Neither moved too much before the movie ended. After it did Thomas sat up and leaned into Gordon. </p>
<p>“We should go to bed.”</p>
<p>“It’s still early Thomas.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t seem that tired.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Then are we thinking the same thing here?”</p>
<p>Thomas stood up. He nabbed his phone and leaned in to whisper in Gordon’s ear, “I’ll be waiting upstairs.”</p>
<p>Gordon watched Thomas leave before tidying up the rubbish as quick as possible. Smiling the entire time. When he made it upstairs, Thomas was standing at the foot of the bed. Waiting for him.</p>
<p>“You know, I thought you’d be wearing less clothes than this.” Gordon mentioned.</p>
<p>“I’ll remember that for next time.”</p>
<p>Gordon moved into Thomas’ space, “I’m sure you will.”</p>
<p>“Oh I will.” Thomas put his arms around Gordon’s neck to bring him closer, “That’s a promise.”</p>
<p>“Is it now?” Gordon ran his hands down Thomas’ back, hooking his thumbs into the waist of his shorts. </p>
<p>Thomas didn’t respond. Just pulled Gordon flush against him, chuckling. Gordon captured his lips in a kiss as Thomas tipped them both back onto the bed.</p>
<p>A phone’s ringtone penetrated the veil of sleep.</p>
<p>“Thomas.” Gordon moaned, still mostly asleep, “Answer your phone.”</p>
<p>Thomas sat up while rubbing his eyes. He briefly looked at his immediate surroundings. Gordon was lying on his back, chest uncovered from where Thomas had been sleeping. The phone on the table showed Rick as the listed name.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Thomas tried to push as much sleep from his voice as possible.</p>
<p>“Why is Higgins saying that we owe her a hundred dollars each?” Rick demanded.</p>
<p> “What?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.”</p>
<p>Thomas yawned, “I did. Why are you calling me to ask why you owe Higgins money?”</p>
<p>“Because we were betting on a proposal and usually only one person proposes. Higgins is saying that we owe her double.” Rick snapped.</p>
<p>“Well technically both of us did propose.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Well I sort of proposed and then Gordon did a little while after.” Thomas explained.</p>
<p>“Well…” Rick started.</p>
<p>“We were hoping you’d say that didn’t happen so we wouldn’t have to pay.” TC interrupted.</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint, but I have to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Guess that’s fair.” Rick conceded.</p>
<p>“So you’re engaged now?” TC asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. Would you believe that we brought each other the exact same ring?”</p>
<p>TC sighed, “You are aware that this isn’t some kind of movie. Right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not going to believe you till I see the rings.” Rick said.</p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p>“So I guess we’ll see you later.” TC stated.</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll tell you everything later.” Thomas promised.</p>
<p>“Okay then. Bye Magnum!” Rick finished.</p>
<p>Rick hung up. Thomas put the phone back on the table and resumed his position laying half on Gordon’s chest. Wiggling a little to get comfortable.</p>
<p>“First you wake me up. Now you move too much to stop me getting back to sleep.” Gordon complained.</p>
<p>“Technically I didn’t wake you up, Rick did.”</p>
<p>Gordon huffed, “Okay fine.”</p>
<p>Thomas intertwined their legs, “So what do we do now?”</p>
<p>“Sleep.”</p>
<p>“I was talking about our relationship.”</p>
<p>Gordon cracked open his eyes, “I vote that we should just enjoy our engagement for now. We can worry about the wedding later.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Thomas moved further up to peck Gordon on the lips.</p>
<p>“That’s great, but can I go back to sleep?”</p>
<p>“It’s like nine am Gordy.”</p>
<p>“So?” Gordon snapped, “Sleeping in isn’t illegal.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not.” Thomas stated, “But I thought you’d want breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I can wait an hour.”</p>
<p>“Okay then.” Thomas slipped back into a more comfortable position on Gordon’s chest, “I can stay in bed for another hour.”</p>
<p>“What are we having for breakfast? Out of curiosity.”</p>
<p>“Pancakes.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have any mix.”</p>
<p>“I brought some.” Thomas responded smugly.</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“My lips are sealed.”</p>
<p>“Okay then, keep your secrets.” Gordon muttered.</p>
<p>“Oh I intend to.” Thomas smiled, “At least for now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! </p>
<p>I would like to thank everyone who left comments and kudos. Getting the emails about them really inspired me when I suffered from writers block. &lt;3</p>
<p>And now for the juicy stuff. This series will have a sequel! :D</p>
<p>But before that sequel series is started, I will be writing a standalone fic. The chapters will be probably be shorter and there will be 12 of them. The plot basically is;  'Thomas gets hanahaki disease'. I haven't thought of a title yet, so feel free to leave ideas!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1+2+3+4+5+6+7 are done! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>